


Raspberries on the beach

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Serious smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment on a beach on a sunny afternoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberries on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> This has no connections to reality and it is a tailor-made fantasy for someone in particular who did not want to be named :)

You are lying on a beach towel on the soft sand with your eyes closed. You hear the constant soft sound of the waves crashing on the beach and the squawk of the seabirds. The air is salty and fresh, but the sun on your skin is hot, so you are thankful for the soft breeze that blows from the sea and stirs your body hair. You are wearing a skint bikini that barely covers your body, but you don’t mind because of your little hiding place on the beach, a secluded little cove that you just recently found. The place is just perfect for your little illicit meeting, you want to avoid the prying eyes as much as you can. You know that he is married and a father, but right now you couldn’t care less. Maybe you will feel bad about it tomorrow or maybe not. Right now you just want to live in the moment. 

“Don’t move,” he whispers. “No matter what I do.” 

His soft lips trace the outer rim of your ear, breathe a soft breath in and gently nibble at your earlobe. A smile blossoms on your lips, but you cannot move and will just have to see what he comes up with. His calloused forefinger travels the length of your nose, goes over your lips and continues down to your jawline and makes light swirling motions on the sensitive skin of your neck. Your smile widens just a bit, but you remain still. The finger comes back to your lips and travels around, feather light. You resist the urge to bite, just a bit and suck it into your mouth. You know it would drive him just crazy with lust. He decides to up his game, since the finger doesn’t seem to make you stir. He purses his lips and aims a sharp, yet soft stream of air on the side of your neck and moves it around making sweeps up and down. His soft kissable lips are so tantalizingly close to your skin that you want to move just a bit so you can make them connect, but still you resist. The fact that you’re not allowed to move is such an aphrodisiac for you. The stream of air he blows is moving lower now, to your breasts. He reaches behind your back to open your top and you involuntarily shiver as the cool air makes your nipples hard as stone. Bård’s breath comes closer and closer and settles on your right areola. His tongue darts out for a quick touch and you gasp for the sensation. 

“Quiet! No movement and no sounds!” 

OK, this got just a lot harder for you. He is not going to make this either easy or quick. You feel he might just kill you with this slow seduction, but at the same time revel at the thought of being dominated by such a beautiful creature. You can feel him reaching to your left side, his body draping over you just for a moment. Oh how you want to grind your body against him but manage to refrain from moving. You can hear a light tearing sound that makes you think of a condom wrapper, but instead you can feel a soft raspberry on your lips. He pushes it in your mouth with his forefinger and at the same time envelops your nipple with his hot mouth and slowly circles it around with his tongue. You try drawing a breath through your mouth but his finger is in the way. Your senses are on overdrive for the taste of the raspberry, his mouth and finger and you suck his finger just a bit and it is such a turn-on to feel your mouth tightening on it. 

“Naughty, naughty! You need to be punished for that!” he says seriously. 

You can hear him drawing his belt out, but he only ties your hands over your head with it, which only excites you more to be honest, but you try to play and don’t move. He moves from one breast to another, caressing each teasingly light, both with his hands and his mouth. You are getting rather hot and bothered and would love him to move lower a bit, but he doesn’t. You make a tiny frustrated sound at the back of your throat, but he catches it. 

“ I need to punish you again. Turn to your stomach, get on your knees and bend down.” 

You do as you’re told and you can feel yourself get even more turned on, more than you thought possible from such light caresses. He pushes his knee between your thighs, forcing them apart to make sure you cannot help yourself in your need. _This isn’t punishment, this is sensuous torture,_ you think to yourself. He moves to your side, past your hips and straddles your back, his backside turned towards the back of your head. His weight lowers the top of your back down, pressing your breasts against the soft towel. At this point any touch to them feels overly sensuous and you can barely keep from moaning aloud. Bård starts licking your back, taking little bites at your sides and as he moves up towards your buttocks you feel like you’re on fire. Your breaths come in quick short bursts now and each breath rubs your naked breasts against the towel making you gasp even more. Bård takes a good hold on each of your buttock and kneads them together, rubbing you in a really good way, but not quite good enough. You want to scream in your frustration, but do not dare, he just might stop what he is doing and that is certainly not what you’re after. He gets off your back and you bend your back upwards in a catlike stretch and Bård slaps you on your buttocks. 

“No moving, I said!” he growls in a husky voice and slaps you again. 

Even that feels good and you just want him touching you, no matter how. He moves behind you now and starts kissing the backs of your knees. _Enough with this,_ you think. _I need some more action,_ but your mind seems to melt as he moves up the backs of your thighs, still kissing and nipping small bites on your sun-warmed skin. As he kisses, he moves his hands on your thighs and occasionally, like by accident, his hand touches your pubic area. Those little touches are driving you mad right now and soon you are past caring. You need to move yourself against him, have him closer, a lot closer than those maddening little touches. He decisively takes a hold of your bikini bottoms and draws them down. He sees that your excitement has soaked them wet and it makes him chuckle quietly. 

“Would you like to come now?” he whispers. 

You just make a little whimpering noise to make your need known and he chuckles some more. He widens your posture just a bit and then slides a couple of his fingers in. _Oh fuck, I cannot take this,_ you think. _I need to be able to move!_ He starts stroking you really slowly and oh god it feels SO good that you just have to move, barely an inch, but again Bård feels it. Of course he does, he is quite close to you now. He leaves his fingers where they are and slaps you on your buttocks with his other hand. That makes his fingers move as well and a little moan escapes you. 

“You like that, huh? he says and slaps you again, this time moving his fingers on purpose. 

Your mouth opens up for an even bigger moan and Bård turns you around to your back. He goes down between your legs and flicks his tongue around while using his skilled guitarist fingers. He has you coming so soon that you don’t even have time to hold back at all. He gets up, without removing his fingers and slaps his hand to your mouth and you moan so hard against it it hurts your throat. You want to touch him so much but your hands are still tied with his belt. You move your hands to your front and beg him with your eyes. He smiles wickedly because he knows he will like it too. He releases you and you rub your wrists a bit but hurriedly move your hands to his waist, appreciatively squeezing his bum and opening his shorts. You peel them off him, but have a hard time because he is stone hard and straining against the fabric. 

He takes your hand and pulls you up, pushing you against the cool hard rock that hides the cove from people. He holds his hand against your mouth and comes in from behind, impaling you. There is no more time for slow, he has to get what has been his from the moment you started. He drives into you so hard that it would hurt if you hadn’t just come. A few deep thrusts and with one more deep push and he comes with a husky moan and you are screaming your extasy, muffled by his hand. Afterwards you lie down together, he feeds you raspberries and you get to run your fingers all over him to your heart’s content and his blue eyes are looking into yours, satisfied.

Whenever you eat raspberries after this, you will always remember this moment and the deep satisfaction in Bård’s blue eyes. 


End file.
